HER 2
by Kaere333
Summary: part 2 of Her eternal reign this is a live role play being do via chat original story all character are oc inspired by the game clash of kings
1. Chapter 1

Heres part two

This i the work of multiple people role playing in a chat room...so if it looks screwy is because multiple people wrote this live so ideas are fresh...may contain adult content

Recap

The was young as the James and Alice reported to Hela all was good until the monsters invaded the men and women of the kingdom fight bravely against this force and out of no where a Dragon comes in James and Alice acts quickly by blowing up the decaying tower covering James and the Dragon in stone though James did not die he did break a leg still as bloodthirsty as every after receiving medical attention rushes to the aid of zero all characters then go to the queens chamber there James dies but is revived the queen gives birth to twins and James ask Alice to marry him right before the corrupt console man brandishes his brother zero from the kingdom James distracted the guards long enough for his brother to escape.. now the land is in decaying conditions constantly at war and in a Huge political debate over the consul men the queen is neglected her duty and the general always at war Alice is raising the queens children zero is still on the run what can possibly change the fate of this doomed kingdom a new band of heroes the return of zero the death of the consul man... who knows

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

For the first time in 15 years the queen finally comes a bit out of her depression with the help of James support she takes her place on that dreaded throne once more the days past so fast time went and disappeared but once again trouble will rise from the kingdom in this nice and rainy day indeed so far they day has been uneventful not a sound or word from anyone it was peaceful a bit to peaceful for the queen and that unnerved her beyond anything she takes the cup of wine to her right and was about to sip it lightly….

Meanwhile someone was watching her in the dark corner of the throne room behind said throne the queen is about to bring the chalice to her lips when the figure quickly throws an envelope toward the queen and disappears into the night

The queen jumps from the sudden appearance of the letter on her lap she look around alarm curiosity fill her she places the cup back down completely for getting about it for the moment as she rip open the letter and opens it the letter reads

_The wine is poisoned do not drink it- The Watcher_

She looks at the cup and stands now completely alarmed of her surrounding she look around the room and finds nothing out of place she sigh she takes the cup and slams it on the floor some anger consuming her as she did not up for this any longer she calls the guards

"What is it my queen" she glares at them and motion to the floor "Clean this up "she tells them changing her mind to alert them of the murder attempt that has just Tran fired she figured the culprit would try again but if she gives them a reason they will we retreat and she dint want that she wanted to catch them for her own…. and they will pay for this pathetic attempt what a coward way to kill someone indeed. She walks out of the throne room making her way to her chambers where the depression set in again as she look at the room all those horrible event happened she lays down and thinks of Zero her beloved once more …sighing she might have somewhat gotten the kingdom back together but her heart still weight heavy on her heart at the lost of her children and her beloved

"who would want my life now….after all this time" she whispers not noticing the figure watching her at the corner of the room once more she is startle when she hears a muffled voice from the shadow corner of the room and a men dressed in a robes face covered and armed to the teeth comes out

"I have been hired by your for your protection" he kneels in front of her as the queen slowly rises watching his every move

"Who are you" the queen says to him as she is fully able to see him now candle light illuminating his covered face "why are you here…who has hired you I don't need protection"

The stranger still kneeling in front of her "I have been hired by a man named Zero…he is cut off by the queen alerted gasp she stand up

"YOU LIE" she yells at him the stranger bows his head and takes a step back

"I am telling you the truth my queen"-

"Stop lying I know Zero dead he is gone and his never coming back to me….the counsel even provided proof of it what say you… how dare you come in here and say such a thing to me" tears fall from her face as she looks at him in sorrow

The man stands "Believe or disbelieve I have a duty to you now and I intend to go threw with my service" but before going the men whispers to her "ill be watching"

The man retreats to the shadows and disappears as he jumps out of one of the bedroom windows

The queen stand there as he sees him go tired she undresses and put on her night gown "it cant be true… his words are not real" she whispers as she lays down on her bed "it hurts to much to hope…she cant hope…. She wont" before closing her eyes she reaches for the ring she gave to zero years ago and hold it close she grabs the chain beside it and put it on as a necklace

After she falls asleep the stranger return back into her chamber

*A look of hair is place on her desk along with a note*

Zzzz

*It reads*"my beloved I am alive and in my father's kingdom waiting for the day I can return to you"

General james knock on the chamber door he doesn't hear anything so he comes in ...he has gotten use to checking on her at night after her attempt to take her own life he had to keep more of an eye on his queen

*He notices letter and reads it*

"I know this handwriting it's my brothers drops to his knees his alive"

The general kneel there in shock of his finding and look at his queen hope start to build up in his soul but he dares not disturbed her peace she has not slept in a long time she needs it

So he puts the letter back look at her goes up to her and pushes her hair back to her ears seeing tear stricken face he sighs"how much you mourn my queen"

"How much longer would you torment yourself with something that was not your fault" he sigh n walks out

*The assassin watches from a distances*

*As day breaks Kane noticed the other assassin and gives Chase*

The assassin gives chase n finally catches his target*As he is about to drab is Dirk the other assassin turns they meet eyes it is no other than his on brother raven**Unable to kill his brother he tells him to give up the contract are die*With a smoke bomb like a boss*

He then disappears into the streets below*Unable to pursue his brother he goes back to the spot he was before once a again in sight of the queen he was charged with as he looks at he his face softened She still sleep bet now she's thrashing around that bed making small screaming noises like she's in pain"

nightmare"...Kane whisper unsure of what to do he just stares at her The queen thrashes on the bed..

."no...i can't... be...ur...dead...no...don't...let him go...DON'T TAKE HIM...TAKE ME PLEASE ...NOOOO"she screams n jolts violently on the bed Tears fall as she fights with the sheets*As Kane watches in anger of what he is watching his brother says*

"you know more will come and I will be marked for death also""Yes but you can help me here make sure she is safe"*while still watching**Raven grabs his brothers arm*"I WILL but ur going to pay me" he smirks* "After all i have to eat as well as u brother"raven say to Kane while they both watch the queen thrash in her bed*As the two have a conversation through the night*

*The queen finally awakens*"hopeful she finds the letter raven

"I'm sure she will. But I have a message to give her also."

Raven looks at the queen as she awakens and then back at his brother hesitate to tell either of them yet

"Speak"Raven shakes his head "I'm not sure she needs to hear it yet. She's had enough news for one night" raven begins to walk a couple steps away from his brother The queen awaken with a scream

"Nooo don't...take me"...she scream fully awaken looks at her surrounding realizing she is in bed she relaxes breathing hard and cover in sweat she shivers tears staining her face as the moon illuminates her face"i need ...water...she say while reaching for her glass and touches paper instead ...puzzle She grabs it

Raven comes back to his brother "this I will tell you, it's positive news. No more bad news from me"

"you can at least tell me brother"She stares at the paper hard not believing what she sees she cries a scream and throws the paper across the room not believing put her hand to her head thinking she's going mad"stop lying to me"she screams"

The 2 assassin hear her scream

"Ok, fine." Raven digs in his pockets and pulls out a note and hands it to his brother.

The note reads My Queen, I was hoping to find a way to come see you and to bring the babies. When and how could we make this possible? Love, Alice

"she paid me to bring this to the queen and the general"

*He thinks the the hair find the hair it should prove it*"I'm not sure when is a good time to bring it to her. She's had enough news for one night" he says looking at the queen"This will be great news stay here and watch her I will plant the letter"

"Trust me she will find it later I know her routine"

*Kane sprints towards the castle*The queen sit on her bed crying she looks at the desk and see the hair rage fills her she grabs it goes to her balcony and get up to the edge looking down she see the dark ocean the throws the hair and watch it go down while her feet dangle dangerously on the edge She start humming a song one of zero's favorite songs yells

"I won't let her out of my site brother" then shuts up real fast realizing how loud thy was

*Kane turns raises one finger then a thumb after lowering his finger

*Raven is watching the queen very close to the edge he gets in position ready to go after her if she jumps It raining as she stand there getting wet she shiver from the lack of clothes not caring she put in foot forward toward the empty air and balance the other still humming said song*Kane snacks in and plants the letter in her dresser he Watches the queen for a moment*

"I want my tears back...i want my tears back now...please no more lies...she hums and sings dangling her bare feet in the rain she sighs breathing the fresh ocean air*Kane pulled the queen from the edge and throws her onto the bed* "tell the general that zero says we die together we fight together"

*and disappear*The queen lays there shock on her face water wetting the sheets eyes open wide not really registering what just happened Exhausted from stress and crying she falls asleep once more just how the assassin left her bare n on top of her bed


	2. Chapter 2

all original characters all oc all original storyline made as you go in rp chat room

special thank to

James, Vik, Ram , King ,Keasha for helping and roleplaying it out

Chapter 2

*Kane gets back to his brother "make sure she stays alive...I'm going to find zero he will know what to do next... the song she hum may spark him back up and if a letter wont help.. if that do not give her hope she is lost"

In the morning the queen awaken she gets up and drags herself to her open bath not really caring who sees her bare or not all window open and door as well she steps under the water and let it take her far away in her mind"if they want to end me ...what does it matter anymore" she whispers as she sees all around she look to her morning sun coming Up from the oceans horizon Let them come i'm tired of waiting. ..i;m tired of life... i have no fire Or passion to live anymore...i'm so tired zero i wish u were here with me...

*Kane finally gains the information needed from zero and a letter address to the queen from him and begins his return to the queen*

Raven is starting to doze off from being up all night watching the queen and hoping she finds the letter from Alice and maybe that will give her more of a will to live Stepping out of the shower she dresses turns around to find the assassin from last night

"if u want my life just take it i will not fight u...*I grab the letter and hand it to her*Raven sees his brother give her the letter. He wakes up real fast to see what her reaction is going to be

"Loves eternal embrace" *then he retreat to his brother*

Raven stands up as his brother approaches

"how is the queen doing?" He asked sincerely*With a distort look*"she thinks were after her life still"

She look at the letter and scoff "like mere paper is proof of enough...she places letter on the desk and walk out of the chamber heading for the kitchen she get something to eat then head to throne room to begin her daily duties

*Kane looks at his brother*

"dam it"Raven shakes his head "after everything that you've given her from zero and she still doesn't believe you?"She passes general j on the way*Sighs*"I may get us killed but*Kane writes down something on a piece of paper*

"stab this to the inside of her door Raven pauses then ask

"what if we have Alice meet him and then Alice goes to the queen saying she saw him" he says with a grin on his face thinking of how clever that sounds"Good morning my queen. .the generals ask her with a look of concern

"No I'm getting zero"The queen nods"i'm fine James just a bit tired

"Wait" raven yells "lets bring all of them too her. Then she will have to cheer up" he say again General nods

"i have my daily report here the rebels in the Netherlands are stirring and the people are growing weary about said situation...also alice send word she say the boys are fine growing healthy and strong"Just make sure she reads the note it hashes a meeting location on it

"The queen nods "ut been 15 years since that dreadful day...

*He yells*General j freeze he completely forgot that today was the day she lost everything how could have he forgotten no wonder she look worse for wear more than usual l"I'll go give it to her now." He says racing towards the queen Her eyes are bloodshot dark circles showing u can tell she lost some weight Raven sneaks into the queens room and takes the note out if the dresser and then makes his way to the through room without being detected and he hides in the shadows until the queen arrives alone The general sighs

"my queen i...she cuts him off..."don't James just...don't not today ok...he not get close and kisses her forehead she nods and walk to the one room

As the queen enters the room she sits on the throne and ask everyone to Leave her for a moment. It was almost as she knew raven was in the room What is it now assassin. ..if ur not here for me ...then why are u here

I tire of these games I'm in no mood today He steps out of the shadows and kneel to one knee. "My queen" he says softly making sure not to alert her "I know you've had enough news for the day but I bring the best of news for you" he says with a slight smile on his face and hands her the note from alice

The note reads My Queen, I was hoping to find a way to come see you and to bring the babies. When and how could we make this possible? Love, Alice "she paid me to bring this to the queen and the general"*Kane's voice comes to his brothers head as he remembered the meeting location note*She pause an eyebrow raise in her doubt"If this was indeed from alice should it come from James and not you...Why should i believe this is from her with the rebels rising i would have no doubt they would try something like this she sighs*Kane comes in thru a window*U have giving me no reason to trust u" she looks at Kane and smile he goes up to her and bows "believe or disbelieve is the truth my queen" Kane whispers

Raven stand up and faces the queen "she hired me to bring it to you directly. She's on we way as we speak and Kane here arranged a surprise... its on his way" He say looking at his feet knowing that the queen is having doubts about this truth "She wants to meet in the garden at 2 this afternoon."

"It is set up"

"My queen we need you and James there today! Please come we beg you or her and the kids trip would have been for nothing."

He says before he goes back out the window Eyebrow raised "alright supposed i believe ur words. What is it that you truly want"And we have had numerous changes to kill you queen were not here for that"

"We have been watching you for a while now. We just want your and James happiness." Raven then turns and leaves out the window Kane staying behind for the queen answer she sigh and sit back down "alright ill give you the benefit of doubt and come willingly ... but if this is some sort of ruse ill have your lives" they both nod at the queen and disappear via smoke bomb the queen scoff "Assassins"she shakes her head and sit once more on her throne

They arrive in destination the queen looking indirect*Kane emerges from a bush*"Did you come alone" yes..."Good you have five minutes were to exposed"*Kane snapped his fingers and zero and Alice along with the kids come forth from bushes*The queen stares in shock she could not believe her eyes neither could James being the first to recover runs to his wife n kisses her on to his brother and hug him tight Zero never breaking eye contact from his Hela excitement ran threw him not even noticing who else was there

".four min. " Kane whispers

Zero she whispers n goes to him she stretched her hand to reach him but shes afraid to touch thinking of it as an illusion. ..he reaches for her and...

3 min

.Shes still in shock as he kisses her until he cant breath .

2 min...

"It been so long my love she collapses i can't believe it ...

1 min..

It this a dream tears fall from her face ... i thought u were dead Raven emerges

"we can give them a couple more minutes"

he looks at his brother"Fine""U stay here I'm going up to the tower"

"But they can't stay long, we are out in the open. We will have to find a safe place."

Raven then goes back to the shadows and kids stand there awkwardly staring at the scene before them Alice goes and grabs the kids and and bring them to them. "My queen these are your boys."

*The general notices his lovely wife and runs to hug his wife and kid*

"My love it's been so long""James this is our daughter rose" she runs up to James and gives him a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you rose says. *James bends down to eye level*

"she looks like her mother"Alice stands there watching everyone and seeing how happy we all were now that we are back together. She goes stand by rosé and her love and brings them both close and kisses their heads The queen and zero stand there shocked staring at their boys for the first time in years*Being the normal boosting him*"did your mother tell you about the time your father save the kingdom from a dragon"*

looks at Alice*Alexander and Leonardo stare at each other than at their parents Alice laughs "that was truly amazing" she looks at James and grins.

*Looks at Alice*"where have you been"Awkward silence fill the 4 until hela break in tears and places a hand on each of the boy faces to look at them the freeze feeling their mothers touch. She smiles for the first time in 15 years and lets out a cry laugh "you found us"she hugs them tight to her my boys..she cries zero slowly reaches and goes into the hug hugging all 3 of them also crying Alex

"mother father...they both nod alex hugs back stronger while leo just embrace softly She looks at the kids and says "we'll after that day I took the boys and I ran. I kept going until I had no more energy to run."

She says looking at the ground now.

"I needed a place for the boys and I to go. Luckily we met a nice older couple the next town over and I explain to them what happened and well they took us in." She looks back at James "we have been there this whole time"

*Kane comes around the bushes carrying the body of another assassin*"it's not safe"* he drops the body*The queens sigs not wanting or letting them go. I thought all of u were dead the two boy and zero look at her puzzled by this alex &amp; leo relax at her embrace*

James completely ignorant of the assassin* "I must visit you some time"*Kane speaks up*"the councilman"She look at zero i thought u were dead she cries she look at her boys and hug them harder as her life depend on it Well they are not boys any longer they are men she lost the chance to have a family rages fills her when the assassin says the counsel men was coming...that lying piece of shit"We must go"

Its because of him she lost zero n her chance to raise her boys she looks at alice and whispers a thank u tears in her eyes"Times up we leave now are die"Thank u for keeping them safe alice for that i owe u my life she whispers to her from her embrace with her 3 boys"We need to leave now!" Raven raising his voice as he comes out of the shadow

"I'll distract him get them out of here"

"We can find a better place for you all to meet next time." He says looking at them all. "But we have to go now"Zero gives a nod to the assassin my love i must go he whispered she shakes her head no*Kane rushes off*Alice starts crying "we will meet again my love" she kisses him one more time and then starts getting the kids to say their goodbyes and to leave Zero grabs her the twins look alert they both kiss their mother n hug their father n run back to alice"We don't have much time" raven says "please let's go"*Kane's voice can be heard you die*"run run to your consul Raven knows what's coming and starting to get inpatient Hela begins to panic no i just got u back u can't go Ravens go and grabs everyone and leaves. He doesn't give them a chance for a proper goodbye and just like that they were gone Zero sigh and she reaches up Kiss him again he grabs her ill see u i will alway find u

*Kane returns*

He says to her she starts shaking."..no..nononono...no".

Zero looks heartbroken i love you he whispers n runs of Hela tries to go after him but hames stop her

"no don't leave me i need u*Kane pulls something from his satchel and blows it into the queens face she passes out*

"get her out of here general"He nod n pick her up And run toward the castle

*Kane disappeared

*Zero stop and look at his brother carry his beloved away heart broken once more he look 2 the other side and see alice n the children go Up the mountain He smiled at the thought of his son which names he does not know because of the same interference he did not have the time to learn much about them Except that their grown n safe and he will always be grateful of alice for sharing his burdens with her that woman was something else my brother better treat her like a queen just like my Hela Alice looks back one last time wishing she could have stayed with them all. She then looks at the kids watching them cry for the loss of their parents once more. She comforted them and let them know we would see them again very soon. Then as the carriage reached the top of the mountain it was the end of a great catches up with his brother. "So what are we to do now" he says out of breath

"We wait"..


	3. Chapter 3

google docs is awesome ;)

enjoy

Chapter 3

several days have past since meeting up with zero and her children even though they may not be together now she has a new reason to stand up once more and be the queen she was before no more sadness or depression she will destroy everyone that made her suffer in the expand of those 15 years the council man that old rowdy bastard will pay for deceiving her and putting her in a weak spot for him to just come and take over ….

her power like he did even though James did try to hold him off as much as he could but the council still gain the favor of the people ignoring the queen as if she was not there as if she was nothing. And in those several days she has gotten used to the 2 mysterious assassin roaming the castle ground courtesy of her beloved of course she has quite taking a liking to them not feeling so alone anymore she especially taken a liking to Kane his aura puzzling her and the fact that not knowing how he look like its driving her insane she want to know whats underneath those robes bad the sexual tension between him and her can be cut with a knife can you really blame a girl she may love zero with her soul but its been years since she had any physical contact Zero being on the run and all not helping her of course she thought he was dead at first but now that she knows his ok….

her body did a twist on her reminding her what she missed all those years in depression saying she's very sensitive right now can be an understatement her hormones are going haywire she to put it mildly shes a raging hornball at the moment and having a stalker assassin not helping her imagination getting somewhat close to him on there talks didn't help either she sighs... roaming the garden alone seeing the canopy ahead she walk to it and sit there enjoying the morning sun and the breeze of the ocean on her face she sigh with content.

*Kane's voice comes from above* "how are we doing" the queen jumps from surprise

"ah sir kane what bring you here to me today I have not seen you in a 2 days" he smirks underneath his mask "I still have a contract to fulfill my queen"

She laughs and Kane actually smiles a bit "is that all your here for your precious contract" he shrugs"mostly" The queen giggles with mirth as she looks at him he jumps down the tree he was in"you sir Kane are something else" he get close to her "and I have always like seeing you wonder what I look like underneath here"

he point to his face the queen stand up to meet Kane face getting real close to his face looking at him in the eyes to see any type of reaction then she lean in and whispers "Are you flirting with me Kane" stands back a bit to look at his reaction he jumps slightly at her closeness her breath on his face sending a cold shiver down his spine he eyes her amusement in his eyes

"play your games all you want...my queen...and ill play mines" *Kane pulls his hood off and his mask down to reveal his scarred mouth from where stitches were once present* the queen looks at his mouth in wonder than studies his face he is quite handsome she knew he was indeed she raises her hand and her fingertips trace the scars on his lips he stares at her hand enjoying the feel of her cold fingers on his scared lips he snaps out of the trance slowly not knowing what to do in the situation he hasn't been close to a woman in a while"

*Kane pulled back grabbing her hand in the process*

"you are the only other person that knows besides raven now" the queen lower her hand as he lets go

"why show me then what does that gain you" he shrugs once more putting his hood and mask back on

"fun" *he lightly laughs* "are you sure thats the only reason to have some sort of reaction from me…"she eyes him up and down checking him out he notice this and tenses blushing a bit underneath the mask "i dont think thats the only reason Assassin" "believe or disbelieve that is all it was my lady" she laughs "is that some sort of a chantra thats the third time you ever said that to me" she smiles looking at him amused

"I am a special assassin with many skills and jobs not only do I carry out order fight for freedom and assassinate I am a bodyguard of sorts so people tend to disbelief me of my action people doubt what i am they don't want to believe what i am that is where it comes from"

The queen breaks out in laughter once more but this time shes holding her sides the assassin stands there amuse as well loving the sound of her laughter wait a minute what the hell did he just thought...he shakes his head to keep those dirty though of the queen out of his head {no shes taken… you cant} he thinks why she just keeps laughing "I haven't laugh like that in a long time Kane" she places her hand on Kane's shoulder thank you for everything.

*With puzzle*

"why thank me" The queens smiles "you brought my family back to me and for that i'm always thankful to you you are a great man Kane so thank u" She lean in and gives him a kiss on the cheek turn n walks back to the castle leaving him there stunned touches his cheek and smiles

"My queen" he whispered to himself

and that it for this one tune back in for the next one...


	4. Chapter 4

Kane Stands there watching the queen retreat feeling awfully giddi on the inside he hear commotion taking action*Climbs a tree*"someone is coming" and disappears from sight

Aveline nervous but determine being a short tour around the castle and bring introduced to a few other servants in that specific location. The old woman high strong and strict asks if there were any questions about what they have seen so far. Laundry and clothes isn't Avelanes cup of tea."is there any chance that we can move up or advance our places?" The old women gives her a look with a obnoxious smirk.

Meanwhile the queen walks the hall roaming around without any destination in mind smiling to herself still a bit exited from her previous encounter but as she walks her mind wandered toward Zero and a pang of guilt hit het like a full size dragon coming for her life what was she thinking back there she was confuse why she acted they way she did toward Kane she curse under her breath and also curses the gods for putting her in this predicament why did she feel so attracted to the Assassin she would never know just something about him calls to her and attract her like bee to honey she can't help herself it like her body taken over by someone else in those moments completely zoned out of her surrounding deep in thought she bumps into james in the hallway she smiles at him and ask

"have u heard from them yet"...any news.

*With a puzzled look the general asks*"them" he says while observing the queen something was bothering her he could tell by the way her expression turned when he first saw her walk down the hall

"Only a selective few will only be chosen but you must prove your worth and loyalties first. But I doubt you even make it as one of the queens ladies at hand." Trying to keep her cool aveline gives a smile but clutching her fist beneath the laundry. She understands that this may take some time but this is something she needs to happen as soon as possible but on a positive note maybe connections and other areas of the castle she can map out till then.

She look a james " yes them james u know what im talking about...Do i really have to spell it for you...cristo"she sigh. He could be such a scattered sometimes

James deep in thought *Realizing what she means*"no I can't say I have me lady the last time I saw them was in the garden" *Puzzled* "why do u ask"

She nod "alright then walk with me general and ill explain"

"of course me lady" While the general and the queen walk down the hall a girl they both not seen bump into them knocking the queen down

"watch where you're goin girl" James yelled at the girl in front of him as she has fallen also

still on the floor Aveline startled dropping all the linen to the to the floor.*the general yells*

"What are you doing girl are you il in the head or have no manners I AM SPEAKING TO YOU"James Snaps at her

She almost lost her tongue but relizes it was the queen she ran into so suddenly Helping the queen up"do you know this is girl" Her mood shifted and her mind runs but her mouth is silent just staring "Speak girl I asked you a question"

Coming back to she quickly bows The queen shake her head no "never seen her around the castle before" I'm so sorry your majesty.i wasn't paying attention to where I was going Please forgive Me

"It's ok girl don't do it again and watch where you're going next time" The queen eye the girl "what you're section who do you belong to" She says while still in james helping hand

ahh predicaments "I'm new your majesty. I work with linens and laundry for this week. *Raven is studying the three from afar* As she holds the unfolded sheets that she just clean to her

"What is your name girl"

"My name is Aveline Graedtke she says in burst trying to stay professional Trying to smile off the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hmmm sounds like you come from my kingdom" "We're are you originally from"

The is silent unsure of what to say. The queen takes a step away from james and surveys the conversation With curious intent

"Affahla is my family name do you know of it Oh dear im going to late im sorry for bumping into u. Please have a pleasant day". aNd she dashes through the hall in the opposite direction Yells were not done here girl

Now that she thinks about it she doesn't know much of James and zero family *Queen zoned out* dint notice girl leave Me lady Waves hand in front of the queens face* "Me lady" "Uh..." queen says while looking at james confused

*blink...blink* "what just happened? ?"

"Are you ok me lady" Looks around "yeah i think so" she sighs her head starting to hurt a bit the stress os though must be getting to her"Well you were telling me about them be for the interruption" Still somewhat not all they're completely ignoring james a shiver runs down her spine a very familiar feeling a presence an aura she has grown fond of the same way she feels when Zero near but this was was different

"I just have this weird feeling something or someone watching me"shivers again then smirks realizing where that feeling came from she shakes her head *His always nears isn't he* (meanwhile Kane Observing the situation as well he observers her in intense focus she shiver his eyes widen "HMMM She's getting better at detecting me hmm must be more careful around her" he smiles feeling some kind of pride that she can somewhat pick up his pressen a rare occurrence indeed)

"Maybe it's them me lady" *Curious now* and a bot impatient"what were you going to tell me about them"h ask her once more

the queen snap of her though of the sneaky Kane and looks at James

"Hmm could be... come lets take that walk" "Of course" "I don't trust these walls james" she smiles *worried*(Kane goes still *oh shit she really knows Im here"he smirked once more and chuckles to himself what have i gotten myself into he sigh "Why is that me lady" she eyes the top of the pillars where said assassin hidden far above them and explains to James

"The counsel being their usual excuse my language dick selves getting in my business they are about to bring up my blood status into account they trying to dethrone me once more James i grow tired of these weasel attempts Coward the lot of them" James nod and listens to his queen concern giving her his unwavering attention

"Well if so marriage would solve the problem….you are still loyal to my brother after all these year is clear that you love him and are loyal to him of course always have been i see no fault in this course of action"he speaks his thought to the queen having no problem whatsoever with her joining him family she practically was already being somewhat raised together does that she will always be his best friend

"YoU know out of few that im adopted i'm not royal by blood and somehow that pig X got ahold of said information maybe my parent kept an archive about it I don't know how he know the point is he does and even if i marry Zero which would be a dream come true really his royals blood status won't work your princes from a kingdom fallen your influence and status your hold of power canceled not to mention Zero was exiled and branded a criminal for reason unknown to me and i can't do anything to change that those bastards in the counsel gain many favor from the people...and because of your said status is Reason why u were taken and appointed general...General"she smirks at him in the end of her rant at him

"True my lady sad but true" The general hangs his head *Constant*"sigh he cant believe how his family name has fallen so much" The queen chuckle "come james it not that bad you do have me" he look up and sigh once more dread filling him

"It is before the revolt I was the Prince of the most powerful kingdom in the world"he said with pride in his eyes

"True but it was mostly my father's fault that your kingdom fell it happen so long ago James get over it …. remember when we met"...she smile remembering back *trying to recover*

"we keep getting off topic me lady whAt about then" She snaps out of it "Oh right sorry. ..i just met kane outside in the garden not to long ago He didn't say much with a hint of sarcasm there

*Surprised*

"really what happened have not seen him around in a couple of days" she nods in agreement James mumbles "Sounds like him you know Reaves the talker" they walk down the hall "He was Just watching me like a hawk like always so i figure u seen raven since his brother around"she looks up the pillars in the ceiling smiling and lets out a bit of a giggle but James doesn't notice

"No not yet haven't been out of the war room until now"

"Hhmmm...was the news on the front then are the rebels advancing once more" "Not advancing but falling back"

*says puzzled* She says while reaching the throne room James following behind The queen stop mid way up the the stair in front of her throne turn to Jame "what thats strange...never peg them to run from a fight" They alway been a persistent bunch She sits in her throne and look at James*Confused*

"I know that is what has me worried" he sighs

(back to Aveline... That was one hell of moment. I hope I didn't screw up my chances working for her. I have to know myself...everyone is depending on n if that guy calls me girl once more I'll. *sigh* how did I get into this position.)

"What say you james...what is the cause of this sudden retreat"worry cover her features wondering what the hell the enemy was up to she had neglected her duties far too long in mourning and now she was paying for it being completely lost in the situation

"I have no idea myself" She smirk at him getting a little idea to irritate him she neede distraction and james was a wonderful form of entertainment giggles softly

" really is that all you got for me james...you've gone soft these last few years general" shes says trying to get a reaction out of the general something she havent done in years "Maybe rethinking their strategy" She loves irritating him "Or possible a trap" But her attempt failed she frowns But ya know lol maybe its not so bad I can always put a cockroach in a shoe or something lmao eww Aveline giggles to herself thinking up funny little sabotage moments to get back at a superior so that it can keep her anger tamed.

*frustrated*"I don't know" *Starts to pace* She smiled evil smirk ahhh there it is Her whole attitude shifts to a more positive tone as she continues her dusty and trying to blend in Reveling in the general frustration "Could they be gathering information" "No that can't be it"

"Maybe regrouping" He whispers as he paces back n forth the queen with an amuse evil smile in her face she missed this "No no no" She places her hand on the arm rest and start tapping her fingers on it looking on at james "Maybe it could be but no" "U got something in that head of your james" "Oh I'm sorry me lady I was distracted"

"They could very well be gaining help from are rivals" She laughs n james smiles at her not seeing her do that in years he's a bit shock and happy to see her that way again hi misses his best friend *Curious with shock*

"what's so funny me lady" She laughs harder *I wide smile crosses his face*

"I'm glad you find humor in my misery me lady"

(back to Aveline-"what do you mean she's no longer here!" An older woman says in anger and panic as she rushes into the linen room. "I sorry man but she was caught in the guest chambers with the barren not only sleeping but apparently stealing his wife's jewels as well." A old man says in disgust. This catches avelines attentions)

She laughs "oh god James stop it lol" *Looks to the Windows expecting Kane or even raven by now they are always around* James sees Kane slowly approaching the queen from behind the throne "What's wrong with him" The queen puzzle she feel a shiver once more but ignores it paying attention to James"with who James"

*James speaks up*"I thought you would show up" she realizes what he is talking about and smile"So sneaky... She deadpans his behind me isn't he"

"Yes me lady" *Kane quickly grabs the queens shoulders She turn and look straight into kane eyes "ahhh she yells not expecting him to be so close

*Kane smiles*

"there are many thing you don't know about me and this castle"he rambles he has a tendency of saying very random thing in awkward times his a piece of work this one Queen turn her head to the side confusion in her eye of what he just mention thinking it as some sort of riddle did he wanted her to solve

"so what bring here to me again dear Kane"she smirks teasing him James raised an eyebrow at the wording she used in addressing the assassins also he notice her body language completely changed he did not like where this was going

*Kane says smiling*

"it seems raven is worried"he mention his brother which he met in the ceiling not to long ago his brother giving him warning and concern of certain events in the castle

"What about"

they completely forgot James was there

"Something about a servant" Kane start to play with a string of her hair

At that she raised a brow

"hmm... servant which one we have many"

"Something about a hallway and bumping into you"he says again she huffs in frustration staring at his face at his eyes... him and his cryptic language she sighs and smile

*James says*"what in the hell is going on" he says but ignored by both James stand there looking at this interaction are they flirting with each other what the hell going on he thinks once more

"Oh you mean that servant girl with the green eyes i didn't catch her name" James says "her names Aveline my lady" but she didn't hear him her attention on the assassin the sexual tension in the room could but cut with a knife James was starting to get angry feeling the aura of the two (what the hell is this)

"What was it..."she snaps her finger "can't remember for the life of me"

she smiles brightly something James never seen her do unless it was with his brother Zero "

"And when did he start to talk so much" James say anger filling him slowly he hate being ignored

The queen giggles loudly and thats when James sees red and snaps Hela never giggles hearing it for the first time in his life

*Yells*"what in God's name"

*James yells*

"When in the hell did you to get so close"

(back to Aveline-" well she should of kept legs close now shouldn't she." The old lady says in disgust as she rushes around grabbing the finest linen. Frustrated and in a rush " if you don't mind me asking man but what has you in a panic." " its so Helmond he thinks he just waltz in here like he owns the place. He demands a room and preparations for a dinner for two. " a room and dinner for two?" "you know if I were her majesty I'd My foot up his.." The old lady was interrupted by Avelines short giggle from listening in the conversation. )

Both the queen kane look at james then at each other realizing how close they were kane steps back the queen blush and studers "Wha...what james. What are you talking about" she says firmly "He never talks much why is he talking now...why do you let this Assassin he spit with fury be so close to you" James snaps at them

He point accusingly at kane

(back to Aveline- You there take these to the guest suit but don't you dare tell all soul about what you. just heard or ill see it to myself that will never see the night of day again. Aveline grabs the linen and quickly rushes out of room)

They both look at each other and shrug "what are you talking about He has always been likes this james there nothing different in his behavior"

Queen point at kane with her thumb

*James storms out in anger heading toward the throne room exit cussing right before he leaves he says "I know there's something going on here" he point at the two not please with this new information or the situation his brother would be crushed if he knew the way kane was looking at her and her at him

*Kane lets out a defying laugh*

The queen pales did he think ...she gets up and rushes after james

"JAMES wait. ... its not what u think" throne room slams shut

*Kane simply disappeared*

She turn kanes not there she lets out a grunt in frustration "what the hell just happened. .."

today's been strange day"she throw her hand in the air in give up motion


End file.
